1975
Straeon Lladrad Meic Galwodd ffotograffydd ifanc o'r enw Meic Pierce yn y pentref a dangosodd Sabrina Harries ddiddordeb ynddo'n syth. O dipyn i beth daeth y ddau'n ffrindiau agos. Fisoedd ar ôl i'r ddau ddod i adnabod ei gilydd bu lladrad yn swyddfa'r post - dygwyd yr arian i gyd o'r seff ac wedi ymchwiliad byr arestiwyd Meic am y drosedd. Aethpwyd â Sabrina i mewn i’w holi hefyd and cafodd ei rhyddhau wedi i Meic dyngu nad oedd hi'n gwybod dim am y lladrad. Perchennog newydd y Felin Wedi iddi brynu'r y Felin gofynnodd Nerys Cadwaladr i Bella Davies warchod y lle a thrwy hynny gael aros yn ei chartref. Wrth i Nerys gylllunio dyfodol y Felin cynigiodd swydd i Cadi fel crochenydd. Marwolaeth Bet Wrth i Sabrina ddathlu ei phenblwydd yn ddeunaw rhuthwyd Bet Harries i'r ysbyty. Roedd gan y doctoriaid newyddion drwg i Dil a'r teulu - roedd posibilrwydd cryf y byddai'n rhaid i Bet dreulio gweddill ei hoes mewn cadair olwyn. Amau gair y doctor a wnaeth Wayne, and profodd y newydd trist yn wir, a bu farw Bet yn fuan wedi gadael yr ysbyty. Mawbysiadu Gareth Wyn Er mwyn ceisio achub eu priodas penderfynodd Cliff a Megan James geisio mabwysiadu plentyn. Cawsant help i'r perwyl hwn gan Dewi Roderick ac o fewn ychydig fisoedd cyrhaeddodd bachgen i'w fabwysiadu, Gareth Wyn. Priodas Wayne a Cadi Cynyddu wnaeth y tensiwn rhwng Reg a Wayne Harries wrth i Reg sylweddoli fod diddordeb gan Wayne yn Cadi Harries. Bu Reg a Cadi'n trafod eu perthynas ond anfodlon oedd Cadi i roi unrhyw sicrwydd i Reg am y dyfodol. Daeth ei gwir deimladau i'r wyneb, fodd bynnag, wrth i long Wayne suddo ac Wayne fynd ar goll am rai dyddiau. Wedi iddo gael ei achub penderfynodd y ddau briodi a gwahoddwyd Reg i fod yn was priodas. Yn y briodas ei hun, Bella fu'n ddigon lwcus i ddal y blodau with i Cadi eu taflu. Cadarnhaodd hyn amheuaeth sawl un fod perthynas yn prysur ddatblygu rhwng Bella a'r Parch. T L Thomas. Gelyniaeth Rhian a Nerys Daeth Bob Cadwaladr, mab Nerys, draw o Ganada ac wrth i Rhian Roderick gyhoeddi erthygl feirniadol am Nerys a’i chynlluniau yn y wasg leol, penderfynodd Nerys, er mawr dristwch i Jacob Ellis, ddychwelyd i Ganada gyda'i mab. Yn fuan wedi iddi fynd disgynnodd to'r Felin ar ben Bella a T.L. ac o ganlyniad gorfodwyd Bella i symud i Frynawelon. Cartref newydd Cadi Symudodd Cadi i fyw at y teulu Harries wedi'r briodas ac roedd tensiwn mawr rhyngddi hi a Sabrina. Ychwanegwyd at y tensiwn hwn pan benderfynodd Wayne roi'r gorau i weithio. Cafodd Dil Harries ei gyflogi fel dyn bar y Deri Arms wrth i Megan dreulio'i hamser gyda Gareth Wyn. Damwain Iolo Griffiths Cyrhaeddodd doctor newydd y pentref - Dr Annest Griffiths. Daeth ei gwr Colin, a’i mab, Iolo, gyda hi. Sylweddolodd Reg fod gan Iolo ddiddordeb mawr mewn rygbi ac mewn gêm ddiwedd y flwyddyn anafwyd Iolo'n ddrwg - roedd mewn coma. Ar yr un pryd anafwyd Reg Harries mewn damwain car wrth iddo ddychwelyd o gyfarfod yng Nghaerdydd. Gorweddai Reg a Iolo yn yr un ward yn yr ysbyty a chyda help Reg dechreuodd Iolo ymateb unwaith eto. Cymeriadau newydd Cymeriadau a adawodd Categori:Blwyddyn wrth flwyddyn Categori:1975